Hetalia High!
by differentsoul09
Summary: A new female country is born, a cliche meeting with England acting differently. Although, who is this girl who has made England act differently? AU (A/N) More characters will be coming up in future stories ENGLAND X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ciao~! This is my first story, I'm sorry its bad and I'll try to update weekly and feel free to give feedbacks! Please no hate mail! **

**Edited by ARandomAuthor14**

Chapter 1

The new student

"_Emin_, have you checked you have all your resources" asked an unknown voice.

"Of course I have, besides, it is my first day of school!" a voice replied.  
After that, the two figures walked inside a large building with the name of the building or rather _school_, it read,_ Hetalia High_.  
Walking inside the building, one of the figures was a girl and she walked inside one of the classrooms.

Welcomed by the sound of the door opening, the girl made her first introduction,  
"Ni Hao (1) everyone! My name is Emin, I am China's little sister, nice to meet you" Emin said.  
Everyone in the class looked at her, she looked like another version of China.  
Her long ebony-like hair was tied into a medium-height ponytail. A flower accessory adorned one her fringe.  
She was carrying a cute panda just like China's, but with a flower on it. She was average height, unlike China.  
After 2 minutes of questions being spouted at her, the transfer had her seat arranged next to Hungary. The latter smiled at her, and Emin smiled back. Soon the lesson started like usual but this time, most eyes were glued on her.

The bell rang and China had stormed into Emin's new classroom and started asking whether she was alright and if she was fitting in, before storming out saying he was late for lunch.

Hungary had become quite curious of Emin's personality and walked over to introduce herself, "Hello Emin, the name's Hungary"  
Emin smiled, happy she was already talking to someone.

A sudden thought her mind. She noticed there weren't a lot of girls in the school,  
"Hey Hungary, how many girls are there in this school besides Jie (2) Taiwan and Jie Vietnam?"

"Let's see, there's about 8 girls in total including Taiwan, Vietnam and Me" Hungary answered.  
Emin was stunned, there weren't a lot of girl territories but she would love to have become friends with _all _of them.

"C-can I meet them? I want to b-be friends with them" Emin asked quite eagerly, while Hungary chuckled at how cute Emin was,  
"You have already made one of them your friend, right here" winked Hungary.  
Emin blushed, but was happy at the same time. With that, Hungary held her hand and took her to see the rest of the girls.

While running mid-air with Hungary, Emin had tripped over and fallen on a man walking by. A certain _British _man. The latter, thinking it was a certain _French _yelled out,

"Watch out you bloody fro-." But stopped when he saw by a girl's face. Emin and the blonde blushed, realizing their position.

Hungary helped Emin up while smirking. Suddenly another voice exclaimed,

"Dude! You totally have a crush on the new girl huh?"

Emin stared blushing at the American man's comment but before she could say anything else, "Nice to meet you! The name is America!" The aforementioned said with a grin.

Emin just smiled and said, "Hello, my name's Emin, I'm in your class right?"  
America nodded and that's when the _British _man finally stood up.

At the sight, Emin blushed a little, recalling what America's last comment was,

"Ah, Hello. You must be the new girl, the name's England, I'm also in your class" England said, "Nice to meet you England. My name is Emin." She introduced herself meekly.  
She was glad she met some new people and that's when she suddenly remembered her goal; wanting to meet all the girls.

Hungary smiled noticing you remember and took your hand, giving you a signal and with that Emin understood, "See you in class okay?" yelled Emin to America and England and as a reply, the two of them grinned.

Emin, trying to catch up with Hungary was panting. She was never good at sport, neither did she like it but was determined to meet at least one girl other than Hungary before class.  
She kept running until Hungary suddenly stopped.  
She was smiling at a short girl with short blonde hair and a purple ribbon on one side.

"Ah, Miss Hungary, How are you? Who's that girl behind you?" the girl said in a sweet voice.

"This young lady here is a new student, China's little sister!" replied Hungary with excitement laced in her voice.  
"Hello, my name is Emin, you're in the class, next door am I correct?" introduced Emin, "Yes, I'm in the same class as your brother, my name is Liechtenstein, it's a pleasure to meet you!" replied Liechtenstein.

Emin smiled at her cuteness and just then a man with the same hairstyle as Liechtenstein walked next to Liechtenstein,  
"Who is this Liechtenstein?" asked the man.

"This is the new country, big brother, Emin." Replied the blonde-haired man in question.

Emin looked at the man, he looked exactly like Liechtenstein.

"Hello, I am Emin, you must be her big brother!" Introduced Emin, "Yes I am her big brother, the name is Switzerland" replied Switzerland and with that he walked away, "Please don't mind big brother, he's a little shy in front of strangers" giggled Liechtenstein, just then the bell rang. Emin waved to Liechtenstein signalling that she had to go, "I hope we meet again" smiled Emin and with a simple nod, Liechtenstein and Emin had made a new friend!

Walking into the classroom, they had spotted America and England again and this time they waved, just before anything could happen America had grabbed Emin's hand forcefully, "Listen up dudes!" The whole class looked at America, "After school! We are definitely going to be holding a welcome party for Emin!" The whole class cheered and Hungary giggled, "Looks like I'll have to slide with this party, just this once" sighed England, looking up, Emin grabbed England's hand playfully, "Come on! It'll be fun, cause I'm making new friends fast!" smiled Emin, England blushing a little, smiled with Hungary and America smirking at Emin & England.

**Author's Note: This took forever…. I did some of this stuff during class…. I'll try to update frequently maybe at least every month or so! So until next time! **

– **Dramatic music – **

**Some translations: **

**Ni Hao = Hello**

**Jie Jie / Jie = Sister **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ciao~~! We meet again! Enjoy, I forgot to mention this but I don't own anything here but my OC (Emin) **

**Edited by arandomauthor14**

_Chapter 2_

_Meeting Everyone_

"Come on! It'll be fun, 'cause I'm making new friends fast!" Emin encouraged with a smile. England began blushing a little while Hungary and America smirked.  
Emin thought about the second and third period. Dread crept up to her and Emin groaned, she enjoyed cooking and baking but she hated sports with a passion, but there was nothing she could do about it anyway.  
After America's announcement and 5 minutes of the class cheering, they started walking to the kitchen where the lessons were to be held.  
"So dude~ Emin! Are you good at cooking, I hope you're better than England." Laughed America in a comical way, as he ran up to Hungary and Emin who were walking together.

"I'm not a master but I do enjoy it!" Giggled the ebony-haired girl with a grin. Hungary took note of England nervously running up to Emin and laughed,

"Oh, be quiet, America. My food isn't that b-." said England before getting interrupted by a disturbing laugh. "Ohonhonhonhonhonn~~"

There stood a man rather tall man with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes,

"Who is zhis _belle dame?_" Asked the disturbing man and waltz over to Emin and took hold of her hand. A perplexed expression dawned over Emin as she got separated from the man by England, "My, How rude of me. The name is France~" Introduced France with a wink.

"Ah, nice to meet you France, my name is Emin." Emin replied politely.

Hungary and America had been standing there, excited to see what would happen next.  
England glared daggers at France,

"Go away you bloody frog. Introductions are over, we have to go to class." England growled and started leading a confused Emin away. A smirk danced on France's face as Hungary and America went to catch up to the other two.

"I heard about the welcome party, I'll be bringing my friends with me!" Yelled France but when Emin tried to turn around, Hungary had stopped her and signalled for her to keep on walking. To Hungary, France's friends meant the troublesome _Bad Touch Trio_.

Walking into the school's kitchen, the teacher had yelled at the four of them for being late to class, since the class had already formed groups, they had to be in a group together.

"In today's class, you'll be making raspberry scones." The teacher began. The whole class, except Emin and England, went pale. Every one of them were afraid that this day would come; making scones was England's favourite thing to do and it doesn't sound as simple as it seems. Everyone slowly started making scones but Hungary and America tried to not to show their scared expressions.

England, on the other hand beamed with happiness. Although, Emin unfortunately, knew nothing of England's baking. After a few minutes of panicking, the four of them started.

Reading the recipes, making sure nothing had blew up and then gently stirring the raspberry. Nothing was going wrong… so far. Finally sighing relief.

Hungary & America had dropped their guard down; England had put something wrong in one of the mixtures and it now was forming a purple aura around it. Emin stared in shock and quickly trashed it without England looking and kept on going.

Moving on, America was making sure that England hadn't accidently put salt or anything wrong in the scones _again_ and… done!

The whole group had made scones that were _edible and _the whole class cheered at their success.

After that, the bell rang again notifying the students that it was time for their third period; which, unfortunately for Emin's case, was sport.

"Come on Emin, I know you don't like sports but you have to anyway!" Cheered Hungary, and Emin sighed.

Luckily, she had brought her sports uniform and when the class had left to go and change. While the four of them had followed. "I hope we don't run into that bloody frog again…" Grumbled England. Emin and America laughed and the four of them were talking until Emin had started wondered how the girls' sports lesson would go if there were only two girls in the class. Hungary somehow, was able to read Emin's mind quickly went and said,

"Our class joins class with Liechtenstein and the boys for sport."

Emin beamed brightly. She could see Lichtenstein again! At the sight of Emin smiling, England begun to start blushing. America spotted the deep blush and he smirked, he would have to talk to England real soon~~

Walking to the change rooms, Emin had spotted Liechtenstein and ran for a hug-like greeting,

"Ni Hao Liechtenstein!" Greeted Emin excitedly. Hungary giggled at the sight before greeting politely,

"Hello Liechtenstein."

"Hello Miss Hungary, Miss Emin" Replied Liechtenstein with a small smile, and with that the three girls walked into the changing rooms, completely ignoring the fact that they just ditched England and America.

When the three of them walked into the changing room, they got interrupted by a girl with short curly blonde hair that had a green ribbon tied into the beautiful locks.

"Ah, Hello there!" The blonde said light-heartedly.  
Snapping out of confusion Emin introduced herself,

"Ni Hao! Call me Emin, I'm China's little sister."

"Belgium" Belgium replied courtly and the four of them got together and chatted while changing.

Meanwhile, America and England also had a little '_chat'_.

With the boys walking into the change room, America wanted to talk to England about Emin and England's current 'predicament'. The thought made him laugh his head off when walking inside which had surprised England, "Whoa, is something wrong with you?" Asked England, and America smirked.

"Nothing but there is something going on with you and a certain new girl~" The brunette teased.

England blushed furiously, knowing what he was talking about.

"N-nothing's going on, you bloody git!" He stuttered embarrassingly. America smirk widened and doubled in mischief,

"Dude, you've been acting weird, y'know, ever since _Emin _came."

England was turned red like a tomato when America had mentioned _Emin, _and at the sight this made America laughed his usual 'hero' laugh.

"It's okay~ Dude, I'm old enough to see whose fallen in love!" America exclaimed, but before England could say anything, he was interrupted by a familiar laugh.

"Kesesesese~~ "So, whose zhis _Frau _that England has fallen in love with?" Laughed a boy with white hair and red eyes. An aggravated sigh left England's lips.

It was one of the Bad Touch Trio, Prussia.

"No, I have not fallen in love with anyone." England said with a glare, although a small hinge of pink ghosted his cheeks.

"Ohonhonhon~~ "You can't lie, _Moi _know love when _moi _see it!" Interrupted France, another member of the Bad Touch Trio.

"Fusoso~ "This _chic_a must be very pretty for England to fall in love~" laughed a brown hair man with green eyes, which was the last member of the Bad Touch Trio, Spain. After 5 minutes of torturous teasing and England's denials and curses, they finally went out the door.

The four girls, the BTT (Bad Touch Trio), America & England had finished changing and had made eye contact. Hungary, who had spotted the Bad Touch Trio first, glared at them which had frightened them, although Prussia had come up to Emin. He winked at her and gave her hand a kiss.

"Why you!" Hungary hissed with disdain, and out of nowhere, hit the poor German with her frying pan.

Emin stared in widened-eye shock while Belgium covered Liechtenstein's eyes. France, Spain & America laugh their heads off but stopped when Hungary gave them a death glare,

"Hey! You eight over there, you're late! I want 3 laps around the oval!" Yelled the teacher furiously. Emin groaned in utter despair, but even though, her complaints weren't going to stop the laps. It would probably just add some more 'work'.

So the eight of them ran anyway and when done, they were all panting for air. They were all sweaty and flushed.

Spain looked at Emin then looked at England, with England noticing Spain, he growled which made Spain smirk,

"_Hola_ _Chica! _Did I forget to introduce myself? The name's Spain!" Spain said to Emin with a grin.

"And I am zhe awesome Prussia~" Interrupted Prussia, the 'nuisance'. Emin giggled at their antics.

"Hello, Emin's the name." She replied. England glared at America who was laughing his head off. That's when a loud _CHIRP _came from a bird in Prussia's pocket,

"This is Gilbird" Prussia introduced. Emin's eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation.

"IT'S ADORABLE!" Squealed Emin, thus surprising everyone. She loved cute and adorable things **(A/N: She **_**is **_**China's sister).  
**Gilbird had flew over to Emin's shoulder and snuggled against Emin's neck**. **

"You seem awesome and Gilbird seems to like ju." The grey-haired boy smirked,

"I allow ju to be zhe awesome me's appren—." Before Prussia could finish, he was interrupted by a tall man with blond slick hair. "Bruder… You seem to be making zhis lady uncomfortable." Sighed the blond.

"Germany~! Germany~!" Cheered a young Italian from afar, the blond turned around and then back at Emin. "Hello… The name's Germany and that loud Italian over they is Italy…" Germany said with slight irritation lacing his voice.

When Italy had caught up to Germany, he had finally noticed Emin,

"Ciao bella~! How are you today? My name is Italy and I like pasta!" Italy said with radiating cheerfulness. "Hello Italy, My name is Emin!" Emin giggled while Italy was jumping up and down, telling her about pasta and Rome.

After a few minutes, "Ne~ Emin, you should come with me and Germany to go get some pasta!" Italy said but before Emin could reply, "Sorry dude, but Emin is coming with us afterschool!" Interjected America.

"That's right, were holding a welcome party for her." Added England.

"It's open for everyone!" Continued America. "Ve~ we should go! I'll bring lots of pasta~!" Exclaimed Italy.

Germany nodded like he had no choice and there was no question that the BTT were definitely coming to the party. Liechtenstein and Belgium were already asked to go by Hungary, so that left everyone going!


End file.
